Curfew
by AutomailGrell
Summary: Miyagi and Shinobu were just talking on the phone when Shinobu stopped and someone else was talking on the phone. A man had Miyagi that he was kidnapping Shinobu and if Miyagi wanted to save him then he has to perform different tasks. But he only has a week to do it and this tasks can be dangerous. Miyagi may have to risk his life as well as others. How far will he go.


**So here is my new story! it is very different than what you normally see in Junjou Romantica but I think you guys will love it... well i hope at least. It is a crossover of JR and Heavy Rain and if you don't know Heavy Rain is a very good video game and it's theme is "how far would you go to save the one you care about." I really hope you enjoy it and I do plan to update my other story very soon, it has been really hard to lately because my computer was broken so... Yeah please Enjoy! **

* * *

-Miyagi-

Miyagi sighed as he pressed the button with the arrow pointing up. He had his phone up to his ear, standing in the corner of the elevator.

"Why did you go out so late anyway? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Tsk. Please, don't treat me like a kid. And not that its any of your business but some of my friends and I went to celebrate someone's birthday."

The elevator reached Miyagi's floor and he walked to his apartment door.

"Where did you guys go then?"

"We left after school and went to a karaoke place and hung out for a while. Later then I thought, but someone was able to get a hold of some alcohol and then that was when I left. I'm heading to your place now."

"You did karaoke? That isn't like you at all." Miyagi got into his apartment, put his stuff down and sat on the couch.

"Shut up..."

"Well I'm not the only one who will treat you like a kid, curfew is soon and the streets can get dangerous. Just hurry home."

Miyagi was waiting for a smart-mouthed remark but all he heard was silence.

"Hello? Shinobu?" Miyagi listened closely but still heard nothing. He pulled the phone away from his ear to see if the call had disconnected or if Shinobu hund up. The timer was still ticking away every second the call was in progress.

"Shinobu? Shinobu?! If you are trying to play a joke it's not funny!" Miyagi started to talk through his teeth out of anger.

Miyagi was about to yell again when a voice came onto the phone but it wasn't Shinobu's. It was someone else, someone older.

"Hello?"

Miyagi paused. He didn't recognized this man's voice.

"Who are you? Where's Shinobu?"

"Oh sorry buddy can't answer either of those questions cause, you know, it kind of defeats the purpose of the whole kidnapping idea."

Miyagi's heart stopped and jumped up into his throat. He tried to get words out but was too shocked. When he finally did his voice was shaky.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? Where is Shinobu?"

"Woah, woah, woah, one question at a time." The way the strange man talked was very nonchalant, like he wasn't guilty of anything. "I can only answer so many questions at once. But I can tell that your little friend is in the back of the van right now. My men are trying to knock the kid out but man, he is one hell of a fighter. He is flailing around like a fish, I mean his hands and feet are tired but he is still going."

Suddenly Miyagi heard Shinobu's voice,filled with terror.

"Miyagi! Miyagi!"

The man on the other end had pulled the phone away from his ear but Miyagi could still hear all yelling.

"Will you shut him up, the last thing we need are bystanders strolling by and seeing this."

Miyagi just listened and wished he could do something. All he heard was the sound of someone banging on the metal of the van.

"Miya-" Shinobu was cut off and all Miyagi heard was Shinobu's muffled screams. His heart started to break because he knew he couldn't do anything to help.

"Shinobu! Leave him alone!"

The kidnapper came back onto the phone. "Well he finally shut up but it took a few good hits."

"I swear if you touch him again...!" Miyagi was shaking with rage.

"You'll do what?" The strange man had a more threatening tone this time. "You don't even know where he is. I'll tell you how you can save him but that's for a later time. I'll contact you later and tell all you need to know. Oh and go ahead and tell the police, I don't really give a shit."

The line went dead and Miyagi stood there frozen. Once he finally processed what happened, he snapped out of his frozen state. He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. 


End file.
